Wonder Major
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Siluca Meletes, daughter of the Factory Union's most feared military icon and famous model and actress feeling jealous over her freshly announced non showbiz yet military personnel boyfriend after posting an image of him through her social media account and now she has some competition with her own fans.


Title: Major Wonder

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Summary: Siluca Meletes, daughter of the Factory Union's most feared military icon and famous model and actress feeling jealous over her freshly announced non showbiz yet military personnel boyfriend after posting an image of him through her social media account and now she has some competition with her own fans.

* * *

Presently the actress has been invited to another of her best friend's talk show and now, she's seated on a love seat alone and being asked multiple showbiz related questions and congratulations after bagging new roles from multiple dramas, but she got two lead roles in two movies.

"Let's get more personal" smiled by the older blonde with a squeal, and Siluca braced herself with the questions as she was already briefed with it back stage minutes ago.

"Everyone here knows you're dating a Military personnel which you announced a month ago in a certain talk show, and after that your fans started to dig who that man is until you posted one picture that as he state jealous after your fans started to dig more of his identity" she giggled, on cue a picture showed on the big screen behind them, She was in her nice evening gown, a long tube gown that sprawl on the floor with a matching standing shawl draped on her shoulder her green haired boyfriend's figure behind her giving her a back hug, arms around her fit waist and it shows he's still wearing his military combat uniform his face pressed on her neck and kissing her.

"Yes, and his name is Theo Cornaro, he's Major in Rank and he's two years older than me" she replied when another picture appeared, he was shirtless in bed, his toned chest and washboard abdomen showed and his lower half covered with white sheets while Siluca in her sleeping dress snuggled beside him taking selfie while he kissed her.

"How sweet is he?" the host asked again.

"Well… He's very sweet, loving and reliable" Siluca replied.

"How?" the host pressed wanting to hear more and squeal like a teenager.

When you call, he'll be there even when he's busy, he'll cook for you or even when you're in your certain week and got in to trouble, he'll make a quick stop by the pharmacy and get what you need" she winked, "Buy me cakes or bake one, he cooks and loves to surprise me"

"Nothing is perfect than a man that can cook… however bake! Girl marry him!" pressed by the lady host.

"Well Marrine, we plan to… I mean he keeps on telling me he wanted to marry me, but he'll go with my pace in relationship and earn me" she said with another picture of them appeared where he's seated on a tattoo chair with his chest being tattooed with Siluca's initials, while the actress seated on another char beside him and both animatedly talking and holding hands.

"Seeing that picture he's breaking man rules one after another!" Marrine said, "I mean, in relationships, you never tattoo your other half's name!"

"Well, he did and he refused I get one, he doesn't want me to soil my skin" admitted by Siluca.

"That is soooo sweet! Where can I find find a man like that!" she squealed, anyway, how did you both meet?" she pressed.

"So, one day, I was meeting my dad in his office to have lunch with him, I mean I'm a daddy's girl~ like usual men in his office are scared to approach me because he's the most feard office in his ranks" she giggled, "But Theo… being him, its his first time seeing me there and did not recognize or know who I am!" she said surprised, "I mean everyone in the office knew but not him! But it turns out that he just came there to visit my dad for a meeting because he' in rank and a field military Major, he was so nice and polite and even though on the spot he asked for my name and number and continued to ask if I would love to get to know me" she giggled, "So I told him my name and he only chuckled and said" she tried to copy his voice, "I'm fucked up, I'm asking out Lieutenant General's daughter!" they laughed, "My dad was behind him at that time chuckling, and he then called Theo in one of those shout in movies, and immediately turned and saluted" she again copied his voice, "May I have permission to speak, sir!" She stopped impersonating him, "And my dad gave him permission, I was so shocked when he said he really liked me and if it would be nice if he gives an okay because he'll treat me right and with respect, which he still does and asked if he could have my number so we can have contact and get to know each other. I was so shocked when dad said he can and Theo just thanked him" she said shaking her head.

"Really! Wow!" said by Married out of surprise, "Did your father say anything?"

"He sis and he surprised me also"

"What did he say?!"

"He's a nice boy and just patted Theo by the shoulders and gave him three minutes" she said in disbelief, "And he introduced himself after"

"Wow!" Marrine giggled at the story, "And you both hit it after that?"

"No… we took four months, I mean, he was nice, our dinner, he picked me up with a limousine hummer which he owns and when I arrived in one of his cousin's five star restaurant he was nicely dressed in three piece suit and has that lovely smile that I love so much" she admitted.

"That is so sweet!" the host giddily bounced on her chair, another picture where Siluca dressed in a modest evening dress seated on one of the fancy chair by the hotel's lobby and Theo kneeling on one knee holding on to Siluca's knee with her land on his lips kissing it he was dressed in men's business designer suit with his lace up European style flat casual Oxford shoes to match.

"Before we call off another guest we have some guys in the crowd who wants to ask you question" said by Marrien and called one of the guests.

"Petol?!" Siluca pointed at the fail soldier with a cute shy face.

"Ma'am… How much do you love our boss?" with the question off the bat.

"I love him as much as he does to me, but today I'm upset to him" she said and looked away.

And another stood, "Moreno?" she looked surprised seeing another soldier.

"Will you still forgive him if he apologize even though he doesn't know what he did?" he asked and she did not answer it looking still surprised.

"Are you really jealous, Ma'am?" a huge bald man asked him this time.

"Captain Grasik?" she blinked, "Lassic?!" she added when another blonde man in uniform stood with a smirk.

"Would a sorry song do?" he asked and on cue.

"Please welcome our guest singer for this morning, Theo Cornaro!" and he appeared from back stage still wearing his military uniform plus his tactical vest holding a microphone and started to sing the intro of the foreign music that he chose as his apology song and every girl in the crowd started to squeal in delight seeing the man came out and approach the upset actress who decided to look away and pouting.

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today_

 _Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

His cousin wearing black jeans, brown timberland boots and leather jacket with bandana on his head started to rap, everyone was familiar with the man because he's the famous chef and everyone's favorite inferno kitchen host's husband.

 _Right about now_

 _If I judge for life, man, would you stay by my side?_

 _Or is you gonna say goodbye?_

 _Can you tell me right now?_

 _If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life_

 _Shawty, would it be alright?_

 _Come on show me that you know_

Another internet famous person came out, the globetrotting traveler and extreme sports Vlogger joined the rapping he was wearing summer themed outfit, a men's surfing boardshorts with one pocket at the side and shirt with a matching summer fedora hat.

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me?_

 _Baby tell me would you die for me?_

 _Would you spend your whole life with me?_

 _Would you be there to always hold me down?_

 _Tell me would you really cry for me?_

 _Baby don't lie to me_

 _If I didn't have anything_

 _I wanna know would you stick around?_

He started singing again to her this time kneeled in front of her, she put her palms on his face and touched foreheads, and getting close to each other, the shrills and squeals got louder inside the studio.

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today_

 _Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

Soma the Chef again started to rap again and bounced up to the audience and held is hands up asking them to follow along body swaying side to side with hands following the beat.

 _Let's get it diddly-down-down-down_

 _All I want is somebody real who don't need much_

 _A girl I know that I can trust_

 _To be 'ere when money low_

 _If I did not have nothing else to give but love_

 _Would that even be enough?_

 _Gotta need to know_

It was Teddy's turn to rap again and joined his cousin bouncing up the audience and pulled the four soldiers earlier to sing with him swaying side to side following the beat.

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me?_

 _Baby tell me would you die for me?_

 _Would you spend your whole life with me?_

 _Would you be there to always hold me down?_

 _Tell me would you really cry for me?_

 _Baby don't lie to me_

 _If I didn't have anything_

 _I wanna know would you stick around?_

He pulled her to him and fully hugged her and she started sobbing at his chest and danced in sway and tightly held her in place on his chest and kissed the crown of her head.

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today_

 _Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

Teddy the Vlogger ran up to the highest part of the stairs on the audience's aisle and started to bounce with his hands up for them to follow along.

 _Tell me, tell me, would you want me?_

 _Tell me, tell me, would you call me?_

 _If you knew I wasn't balling_

Replied by Soma while their cousin chanted he's sorry at the back and swayed his girl to the beat.

 _'Cause I need a girl who's always by my side_

Again Teddy continued to sway and gesture to wave his arm up.

 _Tell me, tell me, do you need me?_

 _Tell me, tell me, do you love me?_

 _Or is you just tryna play me?_

Theo and Soma replied along.

 _'Cause I need a girl to hold me down for life_

Theo pulled her to center and wiped her tray tears with his thumb and cupped her cheek and looked at her senserily like he was telling her how she loved her in one look, the host squealed at his sweetness and did not expect him to be that extra loving, the audience out of excitement started to sing along with him while he sway her.

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today_

 _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today_

 _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

"Your vest is hurting me!" she pouted.

"Sorry" and he took it off on the spot and handed it to one of the show's staff who had trouble carrying the heavy thing.

After things got settled and Siluca removed the high collar to loose of his combat uniform showing how sweet they are, "Thank you, love" he kissed her cheek and wrap his arm over her shoulder and scooted her closer while the other scooted herself by wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I thought you're not going to be home tonight?" she asked looking up at him.

"About that, General Alexis and I finished early with the meeting with Takumi Walker and headed back home after It old him you were upset with me, I don't know why but, Petol there told me with some few theories and thought were you upset with my cousin and secretary Priscilla" he said.

"Wait, that pink haired lady is your cousin?" she bmlinked.

"Yes, so is this what it's all about?" He asked, "I mean you can just ask always…" he explained.

"I'm sorry" she scooted closer.

"It's okay…" he said, "Although you're going to make up after you threw me to the sofa right?" he asked and she blushed while he blast the studio to loud squeals.

"Stop it" she pouted.

"Right?" he pressed.

"Fine" she sighed.

"By the way, Ms. Marrine, thank you for letting me do this… also, can you do me another thing?" he requested.

"Sure! Besides you made our show extra better!" she said giddily.

"Well, my boss, General Alexis is a huge fan of yours and he's with me today, wait I'll go get him!" he said and kissed Siluca on her cheek and sprinted off the stage and headed to the back and pulled the blonde man in uniform and brought him out.

Alexis offered his hand to her and they shook hands.

Marrine felt giddy sitting with the handsome young General.

"Before anything else, we have something for everyone here to have some laughter before he get on with more fluff with Ms. Siluca's personal love life!" she squealed and showed the latest post of Teddy, Theo's internet famous cousin.

They burst out laughing the hilarious selfie of Teddy where Petol was sleeping and had been stuffed inside the land luggage compartment of the private plane, Captain Grasik and Lassic keeping him steady, while Moreno scratching his head joining them, Theo and Alexis looking at them weirdly on top was a caption, "Traveling with Soldiers is safe they said" the studio burst out laughing seeing the picture and Petol on the croud muttered.

"I'm never coming with you guys again…" he said.

"Back to the show" Marrine still giggling at the silly picture, "Now that we know how you both met, but before I ask you how you asked her to be your girlfriend officially, I want to ask what you thought for the first time you met her"

"That time, I have a schedule for a brief meeting with Lieutenant General and while I was passing by, I caught a glimpse of her eyes, and kind of drawn to it" he admitted, "So I took an honest chance and told her how pretty it is and asked for her name, and pushed my luck maybe I could take her out for dinner and get to know her" he said, "As a field soldier any time while I'm out conducting missions or operations I don't know when will I die… so in my bucket list, I wanted to meet the most prettiest girl in my opinion and ask her out, or even date and marry her" he stated, the studio was filled with awe.

"Right now, I'm kind of tight with him when he's on a mission or field work, I mean, this scares me" Siluca admitted honestly.

"Whenever I know I'll have to leave for work overseas I let her know immediately, and ask her to have a day with me, I mean I'm asking too much since she's an acress and she has tight schedule and all but I want to spend time with her, like I said I would never know when will I die"

"This scares me every time he leaves" Siluca cried.

"Sh…." He hushed her and kissed her forehead and assured her.

"So, I decided to apply for a higher seat so I can work inside the office even though it's not my thing" he said, "I mean, I can't bear to see her cry every time we have a talk, I need to leave for operations and deployment and other important matters"

"Wow… I'm not surprised what love can do, but seeing her cry makes you wanted to apply for a higher rank so you can stay in office?"

"Yes, I mean, her dad scares me every day in his office but he knows I love her and would do anything to make her happy" he announced.

"Now that's done, how did you court her?" she asked excitedly.

"So, it's my cousin's birthday and all and like usual, me being from a fun and rowdy family, we have this segments that we either sing or dance, but after getting my cousins help after I announced that I'll be finally asking Siluca to be my girlfriend, General Alexis who was also present that night because he's my bestfriend and close family friend he had this great idea and used it at my cousin's birthday.

"She agreed to it and went along. Oh look!" he pointed at the screen where he and his cousins plus Alexis danced.

"You know what just play the clip!" he said with laughter and Siluca scooted closer to him.

When the clip started it was a good full three minutes, when the blaring music of single ladies the room blasted with laughter, men in black dress shirts, bowties and white suspenders started to dance, Theo in front wearing his full military combat plus vest full of ammunition.

"Look at those moves~" said by Marrine almost falling off her seat, Alexis holding her in place.

Then suddenly when the music changed Theo started to strip with the boys leaving him with his fitting tank top showing his toned upper body, the song changed to all in my head and started to do sexy dance with Siluca on her seat.

Until Theo stripped down with only his pants on, "Stop! Stop wait!" and the video paused, "Rest assured her father knows about this, but I tell you he wasn't happy" he admitted and they burst out laughing.

And the clip ended, "And I kneeled in front of her with my phone surrendering it to her asking her to be my girlfriend" they laughed when he surrendered his phone.

"But before I replied I asked him if he's ever going to embarrass me like that and he said Yes"

"Despite my embarrassing self, and family she love me and my family all together" he announced.

"Aw…" cooed by Marrine, "Where can I find a man like that?" she cooed and Alexis coughed beside her.

"Maybe he's just sitting beside you" teased Theo and Siluca giggled.

"Ahem… anyway, after Ms. Siluca posted a picture of you both" the image on the screen changed to where he was wearing a full neck military formals with his ribbons on his chest with his medals, his rank on his shoulder with large braids of aiguillettes and collar are being sported with his beret and sword on the side, he has some scruffy beard while holding her by the hip and Siluca wrapped him on a hug on his midsection.

"And there also started all my problems with him being stalked" she laughed.

"But with all that jealous fits, you do still love him right" Marrine asked while Theo throws his puppy smile at Siluca who only blushed.

"I do actually" she admitted.

"Mr. Theo we have a question from the girls in the audience" after that Siluca made a look of discomfort and Theo's men gave a teasing sound.

Pulling her closer and kissing her top, "Down babe…" he chuckled and they laughed, "And please continue" Theo nodded.

"We have Ms. Colleen from the audience who wants to ask you" and the girl in mini shorts took the microphone and spoke.

"Sir, If you retire from being a soldier what job would be taking after?" he asked.

"Good question, maybe, I'll be an actor, you know the villain, so I can punch the leading man hard with a reason and get away with it?" he replied looking at Siluca who looked dumbfolded.

"Straight up savage!" Teddy said and Lassic with Moreno together with the other boys burst out laughing.

"If granny's around she'll be saying. You're her grandson alright!" added by Teddy.

"And what are you adopted?" added by Theo and they continued to laugh.

"He's perfect for the role if so!" said by Alexis still laughing, "Clear the runway, he's on his way!" added by Alexis.

* * *

One after another asked while Theo assured Sulica he's all hers in the process.

"One last question before we go" she said and pointed another girl.

"Well, knowing that Ms. Meletes and Mr. Cornaro lives together with his family, what does Ms. Meletes thinks of his family?"

"Well… Living with his family is a joy, I mean… a funny grandmother, rowdy cousins around the place, his aunts and uncles are fun too" she smiled at the thought, "There are times there will be some savage comments and things would go downhill from there and things would be messy" she laughed at the memories. Another image appeared at the back where it was a family photo, Siluca with her sister Asheila and father joined the family, the Military personnel in their family worn their uniform, minus Teddy who wears a Hawaiian polo shirt and fedora hat at the back.

"Soma and Erina are the chefs of the family, but Theo well.. everyone can cook" she said, "Teddy, the family's favorite uncle Phil when it comes to children and singer, Yuuri and Victor both married are dancers and choreographers, Ren, Kyoko, Len, Kahoko and the others! They are all fun I mean, I never experienced it like looking forward every day off that I have to spend it together with Theo and his family"

"All of them are talented!" with that comment Theo kissed her temple and mouthed I love you to her.

"Well, we're out of time" the audience who was having fun awed at the statement, with one last congratulations to her they ended the show.

* * *

Days later Siluca posted another picture where Theo's fun family is featured, both wearing a shirt with a print, straight out the Bed while the old woman in the middle wearing straight out the nursing home, Teddy who had just his surgery after he broke his neck from a bad fall from the stairs wearing straight out from a surgery, and everyone else is wearing the same print in support of Teddy who had been in surgery.

After Sulica's little jealousy fit over Marrine's show she became even more famous after her love story had an adaptation to a movie since everyone are drawn over their story together, the Military man who is average in height and looks however he is very sweet and charming caught every girls' attention since he is a dream man as they speak.

Although after that point, Siluca was no longer jealous to the fact that former Major now Colonel Theo is hers officially as he proposed to her.

~END~


End file.
